Cambios Inesperados
by A-chan32
Summary: Cambios inesperados en la vida de Sam están por suceder al verse en una situación peligrosa con ni más ni menos que el famoso criminal Tim Scam. ¿Que acontecerá ante aquellos inesperados hechos? Descubranlo en esta pequeña historia Tim y Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personajes de Totally Spies no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tenía que parar esto, no estaba bien; aunque debía admitir que sus besos eran increíbles, le encantaban. Le maravillaba saber que podía causar tal efecto en él... ¿De qué manera frenarlo? Si bien que ella parecía estarlo disfrutando. Un pequeño gemido brotó de sus labios cuando la lengua de él se adentró en su boca. Lentamente su espalda fue inclinándose hacia atrás hasta chocar suavemente contra el sofá y supo en seguida que tenía que detenerlo al sentir su curiosa mano hurgar dentro de su blusa.

– Espera, Harvey. No podemos – le protestó quedamente cuando sintió aquellos labios recorrer su cuello.

– Vamos, Sam. Sé que lo deseas – él volvió a apoderarse de su boca desabotonando con maestría la blusa sin importarle nada, ni siquiera los pequeños manotazos que recibía por parte de ella.

– Harvey, basta... ¡Basta!

Harvey reaccionó inmediatamente alejándose de la pelirroja, su respiración acelerada confirmaba el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Cada día se le hacía más difícil tener las manos lejos de su novia. La vio y se dio cuenta de su actuar al percatarse del cómo se abotonaba la blusa nerviosa y torpemente.

– Discúlpame por favor, Sam. No sé lo que me pasó, es solo que... Soy un canalla, me propase contigo esta noche.

– Shhhhhh, está bien. No pasa nada – trató de calmarlo aunque ella misma estuviese con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho – ¿Estás enojado? – le preguntó al notar su expresión seria.

-No, no. Para nada. Yo... Sam, te amo y te deseo pero ante todo te respeto. Creo que debo irme – sin más, se levantó del sofá agarrando rápidamente su chaqueta.

– ¡Harvey, espera! – sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando su novio azotó la puerta. Resopló con frustración, si supiera lo mucho que ella también lo deseaba. Caminó lentamente a ponerle seguro a la puerta, simplemente no cambiaría de parecer, quería esperar hasta casarse, por mucho que le costase.

* * *

Los días pasaban sin saber nada de Harvey, ella estaba al tanto de lo ocupado que podría estar. No por nada su novio era un prestigioso y reconocido abogado; no solo de Malibú, sino también de todo California. Con apenas veintiocho años, tenía a su cargo uno de los más grandes bufetes de todo el país, más sin embargo eso no era excusa para no llamarle o siquiera mandarle un mensaje, en serio lo amaba; o eso creía ella, pero se estaba pasando de la raya. Hoy precisamente cumplían seis meses de noviazgo y él muy sin vergüenza no se dignaba en aparecer. Ella también tenía responsabilidades en la universidad, a sus veintiún años tenía conocimiento de la exigencia que requería para estar al cien en sus estudios, pero sabía administrar su tiempo debidamente para estar con él.

Cerró el libro que apenas si leía, no podía concentrarse, mejor decidió salir a caminar a despejar sus pensamientos, hacía un hermoso día y no quería arruinarlo con su actitud derrotista. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta del vibrar en su bolso, no fue sino hasta cinco minutos después que revisó su celular, tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto. Eran de Harvey.

_"Amor, sé que estas molesta por no contestar tus llamadas, tuve que salir urgentemente de la ciudad por asuntos de la firma, también para meditar por mi comportamiento de la otra noche ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas, no me he olvidado de nuestro aniversario. Hace poco más de seis meses tuve la dicha de chocar el auto de una linda pelirroja que salvó a un indefenso cachorro y desde ese día quedé prendado a ti. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Ponte bonita que pasaré por ti a las ocho, te tengo una sorpresa"_

El rostro de Sam se coloreó al rememorar el día en que se conocieron, un día por demás memorable en su vida. Se recordaba perfectamente manejando muy precavidamente rumbo a la universidad, cuando a lo lejos, divisó un cachorro en medio de la carretera. Como era de esperarse, sus habilidades de espía le ayudaron a esquivarlo pero no contaba con que otro auto se atravesaría en su camino, escuchó el golpe seco que seguramente abolló parte del cofre, aunque en ese momento lo más importante era el cachorro. Sin dudarlo, salió disparada a revisarlo, por fortuna el pequeño se encontraba bien, aunque parte de su auto no. Furiosa y con el can en brazos, se encaminó hacia aquel deportivo último modelo, dispuesta a reclamar a quien sea que lo estuviese manejando.

– ¡Oye! La próxima vez fi...

No pudo continuar, cualquier ofensa quedó atorada en su garganta al contemplar a un joven de no más de treinta años salir como si nada. Era guapísimo. Alto, piel bronceada, ojos azules, cabello castaño... En pocas palabras "_El__ hombre de ensueño"._ El rostro de aquel joven manifestaba una expresión preocupada. Él también había divisado al cachorro y no dudó ni un momento en salvarlo. Desde esa vez no pudieron evitar contactarse, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Hasta que de esas simples salidas se convirtieron en citas, llegando a formalizar en un noviazgo estable.

La alarma de su celular la trajo de nueva cuenta al presente, revisó la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía poco tiempo para arreglarse, lo mejor era apresurarse.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

Mientras Sam corría a lo que ella creía iba a ser una de las mejores noches de su vida. En algún lugar recóndito de Alaska, específicamente en una fábrica abandonada, la figura de un hombre alto emergía de entre las sombras, su piel bronceada contrarrestaba con la pálida luz que apenas si alumbraba aquella habitación en la que se encontraba. En sus manos sostenía el maravilloso artefacto con el que estuvo trabajando día y noche y que lo ayudaría a destruir completamente a WOOHP. No tenía duda alguna que ahora si lo lograría, sin importar que aquellas tres chicas que hacían su vida de cuadritos se interpusieran en su camino. Sabía de antemano que la organización; particularmente Jerry, habían notado su ausencia pero nadie podía con su inteligencia. Los engañó remplazándose con un falso Tim y así darle el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan. A estas alturas, seguramente estarían buscándolo. Sonrió macabramente mientras sus ojos verdes azulados brillaban con maldad pura.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

– ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó la hermosa pelirroja desde lo alto de los escalones del departamento que compartía con sus dos mejores amigas.

– ¡Te vez bellísima, Samy! Harvey quedará con la boca abierta – le halagó Clover aprobando el delicado vestido azul con perlas a juego.

– ¿Tú crees, Clover? Hoy cumplimos seis meses de novios y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

– Oh vamos Sam, no todo tiene que ser perfecto, si Harvey es el hombre de tus sueños hasta con un saco de papas te verías linda – mencionó Alex comiendo muy quitada de la pena una saludable ensalada de lechuga.

– Gracias, Alex – le respondió siseando, luego de unos segundos recobró su sonrisa – Tal vez tengas razón, aunque no creo que un saco de papas sea una buena idea siquiera para dormir... Chicas, en serio amo a Harvey, me gusta y mucho. Siento que es el hombre indicado para compartir una vida a su lado.

– No estarás hablando en serio. Digo, eres muy joven como para pensar en el matrimonio. Ni siquiera la universidad has terminado aún.

– Alex tiene razón, Sam ¿No crees que te estas precipitando? No importa que él tenga veintiocho años, sea guapo, rico, y uno de los mejores abogados que está en el top diez de los solteros más codiciados de Malibú, eso sin mencionar ese cuerpo de adonis que se carga – Clover no se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que Sam le dirigía al verla babear por su bien parecido novio – No me cabe la menor duda que en la cama debe ser todo un semental, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Que? ¿En la cama? ¡Clover! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Estás hablando de mi novio! – a estas alturas la cara de Sam estaba al rojo vivo, no sabía si era por el comentario tan subido de tono de su amiga, o lo fascinante que sería si ella llegase a ese nivel en su relación.

– Espera Sam – cortó la rubia adivinando su actitud tan pudorosa – No me digas que tu... y él... nada de nada.

La pelirroja empezó a jugar con los dedos nerviosamente ¿Qué tenía de malo? Simplemente ella no estaba preparada para dar ese gran e importante paso.

– Solo son besos y caricias, jamás hemos llegado a ese punto.

– ¡Queeeeeeee! – chilló la rubia como si fuera el fin del mundo.

– ¡Clover! No seas exagerada. Yo lo he decidido así. No pienso compartir algo tan maravilloso y mucho menos sin estar casada.

– Pero tú acabas de decir que Harvey es el indicado.

– Se lo que dije – Sam no pudo evitar suspirar – Chicas, no voy a dar marcha atrás. Supongamos que lo hacemos y luego por algún capricho del destino terminamos. No quiero arriesgarme a entregarle a alguien algo tan valioso para que al final de cuentas me haya usado solo para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre. Me creerán una mojigata pero yo quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio.

Alex dejo de comer las zanahorias que había sacado de quien sabe dónde al escucharlas discutir y se encamino junto a su amiga.

– Vamos Samy, no es para tanto. Ya sabes lo exagerada que puede llegar a ser Clover.

– Oh Samy, Alex tiene razón. Discúlpame si te ofendí.

– No se preocupen, chicas, discúlpenme a mí. Es que estoy muy emocionada por esta noche, tal vez sea el hecho de que muy pronto me convertiré en la señora de Richert.

– Awww, eso sería un sueño hecho realidad. Bueno, hay que retocarte, no hagas esperar al hombre.

Las chicas comenzaron a parlotear sobre Harvey, chicos, moda, maquillaje, lencería, boda, luna de miel. Estaban tan ensimismadas pero también alertas que de un momento a otro se percataron de algo inusual en la habitación.

– ¿Escucharon eso? – ¿Qué cosa? – Shhhhh, silencio – las tres mujeres se quedaron calladas ante el extraño sonido, hasta que...

– ¡Ahhhhhhh! – el enorme ventanal comenzó a distorsionarse para finalmente absorber a las tres entusiastas jovencitas y caer como de costumbre en el sofá de aquella oficina que de sobra ya conocían.

– Hola chicas.

– ¡Jerry! – el susodicho sonrió ante el reclamo de sus tres sobresalientes agentes.

– ¿Es que no podemos tener una vida normal sin que los malhechores cometan fechorías? – Clover estaba harta de que siempre las interrumpieran cuando estaban en algo de suma importancia.

– Jerry, por lo que más quieras ¿No puede ser en otra ocasión? Tengo una cita muy importante – le rogó Sam, no podía permitir que esta noche fuese arruinada.

– Lo lamento, Sam. Esto es demasiado urgente – Jerry solamente observó a la pelirroja agachar la cabeza asintiendo, dándole a entender que no habría de otra y acataría cualquier orden que se le encomendase.

– Bien. Lamento informarles que Tim Scam escapó nuevamente. Como podrán ver en pantalla, ese hombre resultó ser un falso Tim, al parecer el verdadero Tim lo manipuló fácilmente. No nos dimos cuenta hasta ya muy tarde.

– ¿Cómo diablos se contactó con ese hombre? Y sin ser visto – le interrumpió Sam algo contrariada y atenta al escuchar el nombre de dicho criminal.

– Suponemos que alguien en la organización le ayudó alterando las cámaras de vigilancia o el mismo Tim Scam se las ingenió para hacerlo. El implicado no quiere hablar. Recuerden que estamos hablando de un hombre sumamente peligroso y tenaz – Jerry inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose por demás culpable – Me siento responsable por lo sucedido, me confié pensando que esta vez no escaparía, pero me equivoqué. El chip rastreador lo traía este sujeto, hemos recibido un mensaje del verdadero Tim, todo indica que su ubicación nos lleva en algún de Alaska.

– Está por demás decir que quiere que lo encontremos. Sea lo que sea que esté planeando no podrá con nosotras ¿Verdad, chicas?

– ¡Exacto! será pan comido atraparlo, mientras más rápido, mejor para Sam y su cita.

– Muy bien, déjenme mostrarles sus herramientas – y así Jerry les fue señalando cada artefacto que utilizarían para la misión.

– Confío plenamente en ustedes. Tengan cuidado y buena suerte – sin más, Jerry presionó el botón que expulsó a las tres agentes a su nueva misión.

* * *

El jet se dirigía a una máxima velocidad, mientras que Sam, Alex y Clover se preparaban para saltar.

– Muy bien chicas, aterrizaremos en lugares completamente separados de aquel edificio donde supuestamente esta Scam. Tengan preparadas sus polveras ¿Listas?

– ¡Listas!

– Bien ¡Andando!

La adrenalina la sentían por cada poro cuando saltaban de un jet o avión en movimiento. Cada una fue aterrizando en un punto en específico del enorme almacén abandonado, el aire helado entraba por cualquier grieta o ventana rota. Los pocos rayos de luz apenas si iluminaban la oscuridad que reinaba dentro, dándole un aire tétrico.

– Aquí Clover ¿Por qué los malos escogen los peores lugares para cometer crímenes? Hace mucho frío y no es bueno para mi cabello.

– No te quejes, Clover. Sam, dame tus coordenadas... Sam...

– Aquí, Sam... Te he mandado las coordenadas.

– Por dios, Sam. No nos asustes ¿Dónde está tu cabeza que no contestas?

– Lo siento, chicas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que Harvey me tenía preparada. Seguramente debe estar odiándome por dejarlo plantado, pensará que estoy enojada por lo de la otra vez y no querrá hablarme ni mucho menos casarse conmigo.

– Oh, vamos Sam. Harvey lo entenderá. Solo tienes que inventarle una muy buena excusa.

– Es que no entienden. Estoy tentada a decirle que soy espía y...

– Y decir tus últimas palabras ya que no lograras salir de aquí.

– ¡Tim Scam! – la pelirroja se tensó al momento de verlo. Tan galante y despreocupado, con su típica gabardina y esa sonrisa arrogante que ella recordaba y que lo hacía lucir tan sexy. Un momento... ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

– Ese soy yo. Ya veo que no has olvidado mi nombre, linda.

– ... –

– ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¿Nos escuchas?

– Fuerte y claro. Con la novedad que tengo a Tim Scam frente mío.

– Vamos en camino. Cambio y fuera – Sam enseguida adoptó una posición de combate.

– ¿Sigues teniendo la loca idea de derrotar a WOOHP? ¡Acéptalo! Nunca lo lograrás.

– No sabes lo que dices, preciosa. Será mejor que no interfieras, si no quieres salir lastimada.

– ¡Cállate! Y no te permito que me hables así ¡Atrevido!

Ahí estaban, retándose con la mirada. Verde azulado contra verde esmeralda. Tim Scam quien en su tiempo fue uno de los mejores agentes y Samanta Simpson considerada actualmente la mejor espía.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y con una velocidad adquirida por la experiencia, Tim hizo su primer movimiento posicionándose por detrás, inmovilizándola. Por su parte, Sam andaba distraída y no ayudaba mucho sentir el aliento tibio en su nuca; sin embargo, a tiempo logró responder deshaciendo la llave que el criminal le estaba realizando y propinarle una patada acrobática en la cara.

– Debo admitir que has mejorado mucho, pero aún te falta – le mencionó sobándose el rostro, vaya que pegaba duro aquella mujercita.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Decidida a terminar este absurdo, se lanzó con ira contra él iniciando una pelea al tú por tú. Los dos tenían excelentes movimientos de pelea y no tenían la intención de rendirse fácilmente; no obstante, todos tenían un límite y Tim se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos.

Con agilidad se separó de la espía, sacando dentro de su chaqueta un extraño control que enseguida maniobró dejando a una estupefacta pelirroja al distinguir el sonido de varias explosiones muy cerca de ellos.

– Vete preparando, porque muy pronto acompañaras a tus amiguitas en el infierno.

La mirada malévola del hombre provocó en Sam un miedo terrible. Estaba aterrada. Acaso Clover y Alex... ellas... ¡NO! Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

– Eres un... – otra fuerte explosión sorprendió no solo a Sam, sino al mismo Tim. Los dos salieron disparados debido a la fuerza de la misma, estampándolos como muñecos de trapo. Segundos después un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo para escapar, una avalancha sepultó todo a su paso dejándolos en una oscuridad total.

* * *

Abrió los ojos un tanto desorientada ¿Dónde se encontraba? Trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte tirón en el pie la hizo gemir de dolor y caer nuevamente. Al parecer se lo había torcido levemente, percibió también algunos moretones y rasguños en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, le dolían. Como pudo, sacó su polvera con la esperanza de contactarse con Alex, Clover, Jerry o la agencia, optó enviar un mensaje de auxilio al no obtener respuesta. Rogaba internamente por sus amigas, esperando que hayan escapado de aquellas malditas explosiones. Al poco tiempo, su rostro se iluminó al encontrar su labial de rayo láser pero unos débiles quejidos llamaron su atención, tal parecía que no se encontraba sola. Se incorporó avanzando torpemente en dirección al hombre que yacía moribundo en el piso, adivinando enseguida que se trataba de Scam. Se estremeció cuando lo escuchó gritar, obligándola a avanzar rápidamente olvidando su propio dolor.

– ¡Dios mío, no! – se lamentó Sam al ver al intocable hombre hecho un ovillo en lo que parecía ser un gran charco de su propia sangre.

Con horror percibió un pedazo de fierro torcido incrustado en su abdomen y un abundante chorro de sangre fluir desde su herida.

– No te muevas, tengo que detener la hemorragia.

– ¡Déjame! – Sam no se inmutó ante su reacción, no le pasaba desapercibido las muecas de dolor que él trataba de contener.

– Por favor, si no dejas que trate tu herida, ten por seguro que morirás. Esto es serio ¡Entiéndelo! – acto seguido, Sam comenzó a rasgar su traje actuando con rapidez y destreza lo aprendido de primeros auxilios en la agencia.

– ¿Por... por qué haces esto? – preguntó entrecortadamente – Deja que muera ¿Qué acaso no es lo que quieren? ¡Termina conmigo de una buena vez!

– Por muy criminal y asesino que seas, no puedo dejarte morir ¡Seria inhumano! Y me estaría convirtiendo también en una asesina si lo hiciera. Además, no sería justo acabar contigo así como estas ¡Eso es de cobardes! – un repentino silencio inundó el lugar, hasta que Scam medio la escuchó susurrar – ¿No crees que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad?

– Argggggggg

– Lo lamento – se disculpó Sam siguiendo con su trabajo.

La pelirroja intentaba mostrarse lo más seria y profesional posible ante semejante situación, si esa herida no era atendida debidamente, seguro él moriría y eso le inquietaba y preocupaba sobremanera. Únicamente haría lo necesario para detener esa hemorragia y mantenerlo cuerdo mientras esperaban, rogaba porque pronto llegase ayuda. Por otra parte, también se encontraba muy nerviosa, tener a Tim Scam frente suyo, extrañamente hacía que su corazón latiese con más intensidad y estaba completamente segura que no era por la adrenalina del momento. Había olvidado aquella sensación de felicidad cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando ella creía que 'Mac Smit' era guapo, inteligente y afectuoso, alguien a quien ella consideraba era muy brillante y el mejor de todos los agentes que la organización pudo tener. Pero 'Mac Smit' no existía y él no lo era, era Tim Scam, un villano muy peligroso que podría matarla sin dudarlo, aunque en esos momentos lo veía tan vulnerable, además no ayudaba el hecho de la mirada tan penetrante que él tenía sobre ella, como si quisiera adentrarse en lo más profundo de su ser. Era eso o ya se estaba imaginando cosas, se suponía que estaba enamorada hasta la medula de Harvey ¿Por qué con tan solo estar cerca de este hombre le hacía sentir cosas tan distintas que cuando estaba con su novio? Quien esperaba que pronto fuera su esposo, aunque ya no sabía si quería realmente aquello. No, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, cualquier error podría costarle la vida, criminal o no, él era un ser humano, como ella, como todos. No podía dejarlo a su suerte.

–Con esto bastara – mencionó condescendiente al aplicarle un torniquete.

– Gra... gracias.

Sam se sorprendió ante la franqueza en sus palabras, aquellos ojos también mostraban sinceridad y una candidez que hicieron sonrojarla.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarte lo más pronto posible a un médico – le dijo tratando de ocultar su turbamiento ante aquel brillo inusual en su mirar.

Sam tanteo en vano, estaban atrapados y para variar su labial de rayos láser no funcionaba. Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que, con la voz algo apagada Tim no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿Q... quién es Harvey?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Yo no... aghhh... yo no pude evitar escucharte hablar sobre él.

– Él es mí prometido – contestó sin emoción alguna.

– Yo... aghhh... Discúlpame.

– ¿Perdón? – Sam estaba sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo un criminal de su calibre le pedía disculpas?

– Creo que... que tenías una cita o algo así... la eche a perder, supongo... aghhhh.

– Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que salgamos de aquí y tú estés bien. No sigas hablando, te hará daño.

Sam se acercó nuevamente a él, no le gustaba para nada aquel silbido que salía de su garganta cada que trataba forzosamente de tomar una bocanada de aire. La venda improvisada paso de ser verde a un color rojo oscuro, cada segundo contaba, aplicó más presión rasgando parte de la gabardina del criminal, no podía seguir rasgando su traje, no quería mostrar más de la cuenta.

– ¿Tu estas... enamorada de él, verdad?

– Scam, yo no creo que sea apropiado hablarte de mi vida privada.

– ¿Sabes?... Si yo fuera ese tal Harvey, jamás te dejaría ir. Créeme... Es muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú en su vida.

Sam abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Qué fue lo que acabó de escuchar? Con cuidado posó sus dedos en la fría y sudorosa frente de Scam, quien no dejaba de tiritar. No sabía si era debido a la baja temperatura o a la profunda herida en su costado que empezaba a hacerle mella en su cuerpo. Se alarmó al verlo cerrar los ojos, revisó su pulso, era muy débil. Urgía un médico. Una impotencia terrible se apoderó de la chica ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella que era tan inteligente y siempre tenía una solución a cualquier problema que se le presentase. Debía pensar con la mente fría, no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando lo vio abrir los ojos poco a poco, así que no dudo en ayudarlo a levantarse. Tenían que salir de allí rápidamente, si la ayuda no llegaba, ella se las ingeniaría como sea para salvarlo. Con algo de dificultad lograron incorporarse.

– Ve... vete tú. Salva tu vida.

– ¡No! No puedo hacer eso.

– Yo... yo no tengo salvación, ya estoy sentenciado a muerte. Solo mírame.

– Vamos Scam, resiste. Tú no eres débil, siempre sales ganando. Te las ingenias para escapar de todo y esta vez no será la excepción – unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a asomarse de sus hermosos ojos ¿Por qué se ponía así? Tim la observó sorprendido

– ¿Por... porque te empeñas en salvarme? ¿Qué no sabes todas las atrocidades que he hecho?

No obtuvo respuesta. Un pequeño temblor los dejó pasmados y sintió el menudo cuerpo de ella estremecerse, apegándose un poco más hacia él. Maldita sea, no iba a dejar que una mujer como ella se arriesgase por un miserable como él.

– ¿Puedes mover tu pie?

– ¿Cómo sabes...?

La ignoró completamente, sacando una pistola laser que obviamente ella nunca había visto. Él la había creado. Apuntó estratégicamente en un punto en particular, aunque estuviese con la vista algo borrosa y desangrándose lentamente, no permitiría que Sam muriera. Sobre su cadáver.

– ¡Espera! – le frenó la chica – ¡Estás herido! ¡No puedes forzar tu cuerpo!

– Mghh, soy Tim Scam ¿Lo olvidas? Una simple herida no va a acabar conmigo. Sujétate fuerte de mí.

Sam, algo aturdida rodeó sus brazos en su ancho torso. Dios, era duro y fuerte, también ¿Cálido? Roja de vergüenza agitó su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos indebidos, tenía novio y no podía pensar en otro más que en Harvey. Lo que le sorprendía era que el tipo se hallaba al borde de la muerte y aun así actuaba como si nada. Escuchó el gatillo apretarse, cuando otro temblor los sacudió y sintió de repente que era jalada hacia arriba. El viento frío golpeaba su cara e instintivamente escondió su rostro en aquel pecho tan varonil, era inevitable sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y su mano fuerte y callosa apretando fuertemente su cintura casi desnuda. Se preocupó.

–¿Tim...?

Los brazos de Scam la rodearon fuertemente ignorando el dolor lacerante que le provocaba cada pulsación de una herida casi mortal – Descuida. Yo te protegeré – le escuchó Sam susurrarle al oído al mismo tiempo que una onda expansiva se aproximaba detrás suyo.

A lo lejos un atónito Jerry, observaba desde el helicóptero la destrucción total de aquel edificio sin tener rastros de Sam. Observó a Alex y Clover aferrándose fuertemente a las escaleras que colgaban del mismo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sam, su mejor agente, no podría estar muerta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ayudó a las dos chicas a ingresar y expresarles sus más sinceras disculpas

Una desconsolada Clover y una llorosa Alex no querían creerlo. Sam su mejor amiga... ella estaba... – Tenemos que irnos, es importante tratar su heridas, más tarde regresaremos a buscar el cuerpo de Sam – un estremecimiento invadió a cada una, no podían hacer nada y con un asentamiento de cabeza regresaron en silencio sin saber que el cuerpo de su amiga estaba intacto rodeado por otro cuerpo totalmente maltrecho

¿Cuánto podría durar así?

¿Segundos?

¿Minutos?

¿Horas?

No importaba, lo único que en verdad valía en esos momentos era ella.

– Sam... – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de caer en una oscuridad total.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Ahhhhhh ¡Al fin he acabado! Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá. Este fic es una precuela de "Buenas Nuevas" y constará de tres o cuatro capítulos, bueno, eso creo yo, ni yo misma lo sé xD Lo que si se, es que será un fic cortito pero con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Un dato curioso es que el nombre de Harvey lo tome de la serie "Sabrina, la bruja adolescente", mientras que el apellido lo tome del actor que interpreta a Harvey, _Nate Richert ._**

**Quisiera agradecer a **_**Cerimonia Rossa, SapphireGauntlet y Cresenta's Lark**_** por sus amables comentarios en "Buenas Nuevas" me hicieron muy feliz :D igualmente agradezco a los que han leído en silencio.**

**En especial agradezco a **_**Cresenta's Lark**_** por sus consejos y buenos ánimos ˆ.ˆ ;* Sin más que agregar, me despido, esperando poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

** Los personajes de Totally Spies no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

___–__ ¡Corre, nos alcanzan! – gritaba un joven de dieciocho años a otro de su misma edad. Los dos huían desesperadamente de un grupo de terroristas que trataban de atraparlos. Se deslizaban entre aquella maleza verduzca de arbustos y árboles que poco a poco los protegían de sus captores._

_–__ ¡Tim! – le gritó su compañero agitado, cayendo de rodillas producto de una herida de bala._

_–__ ¡Jason! – Scam corrió en su auxilio. Rápida y torpemente le ayudo a levantarse ¡Diablos! Había olvidado que una de las balas se internó en el hombro de su compañero._

_–__ Resiste, amigo. Pronto vendrán por nosotros – ¿Por qué Jerry tardaba tanto con la ayuda? La misión había salido mal, jamás se imaginó que aquellos sujetos tuvieran un informante ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué no lo intuyó antes!_

_–__ Déjame... Huye... – le suplicaba su compañero. Tim se hacía el desentendido ¿Dejarlo? Ni loco._

_–__ No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Tim... Tu vete, yo los detendré. Dile a Jerry lo que descubrimos – Scam sabía que la información que obtuvieron era de vital importancia y odiaba admitirlo, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para cargar con él. Sin embargo no lo dejaría aquí. No importaba como pero buscaría la manera de escapar. _

_–__ ¡Vamos Jason! Me conoces, soy Tim Scam. Tú y yo saldremos de esta ¿Eh? – le dijo seguro de sí mismo, avanzando como si nada. Él no era de los que dejaban a sus camaradas atrás, mucho menos a un amigo, su mejor amigo. _

_Su madre le había inculcado desde niño el ayudar a sus semejantes, que más daba si era bueno o malo, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado y no bajaba la guardia. Eso era algo que constantemente lo tuvo presente pero que con el paso de los años lo fue olvidando. _

_Hasta ese día en particular en donde aquella valiente mujer arriesgó su vida con tal de no dejarlo morir._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El constante _bip, bip, bip_ de una maquina lo fue despertando poco a poco de su letargo, trataba forzosamente de abrir los ojos pero le era imposible, ya que esa simple acción le representaba un enorme dolor

_¿Qué... que sucedió?_ Pensaba aterrado. Apenas si lo recordaba.

Con dificultad logró alzar su temblorosa mano guiándola a su boca, tenía una sed tremenda ¿Qué era eso? En lugar de tocar sus labios, un extraño aparato se lo impedía. ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Intentó levantarse y darse vuelta, craso error; al hacerlo, un intenso dolor en su abdomen se hizo presente haciéndolo gritar para de nueva cuenta tumbarse en la camilla. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, cables y tubos por todo su cuerpo le advertían la delicada situación en la que se hallaba. No podía moverse mucho, lo intuyó al tocar suavemente su costado, lleno de vendas y el lugar donde más le generaba dolor. El suero a su lado, una maquina al otro, el catéter en su mano... Entonces como si de un rayo lo atravesase, lo recordó todo. Su huida de WOOHP, su plan para destruirlo, el ataque, la avalancha, la enorme herida en su abdomen, la explosión, ella...

_–_ Sam... – Si, la recordaba a ella claramente. No quería admitirlo pero esa chica se había calado muy dentro de él. Solo rogaba que ella estuviese bien.

* * *

La pelirroja espía se encontraba en su habitación, postrada en el cómodo diván que daba hacia el exterior. Ajena a todo a su alrededor, veía sin ver el enorme jardín de su casa, con la mirada perdida y totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos_. _

_Tim Scam _

_Tim Scam_

_Tim Scam_

Era lo único que invadía su mente ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? Lo único que recordaba era a Jerry sosteniéndola mientras le suplicaba que ayudase a Tim, quien se encontraba gravemente herido e inconsciente, luego de eso todo lo tenía en blanco, no recordaba mucho.

Fue una inmensa alegría para ella al enterarse que Alex y Clover estaban vivas, pero cuando les peguntó por él solo se limitaron a tartamudear diciendo que no sabían nada, incluso el mismo Jerry no le quiso dar información. Suspiró cansada ¿Por qué le ocultaban la verdad? Ella simplemente quería saber cómo se encontraba, nada más. Aunque muy en el fondo intuía que él estaba en buenas manos, Jerry no sería capaz de dejarlo morir ¿O sí?

"_Descuida... yo te protegeré_"

Rememoraba una y otra vez aquellas palabras cargadas de sinceridad y una fuerza de voluntad que la hizo sentir protegida. Vaya que lo había cumplido. Todavía tenía presente cuando despertó junto a él, entre tanta nieve. Sus brazos rodeaban todo su cuerpo, lo sentía tan frío

_¿Scam? ¿Tim? _

Repitió varias veces su nombre. Nada. La nieve cubría su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que muriera. Revisó su pulso, bien, aún respiraba, aunque débilmente. Buscó a tientas su polvera enviando un mensaje urgente a Jerry, ahí se dio cuenta de una torcedura en su brazo derecho ¡Rayos! no importaba, lo sacaría de ahí como sea. Tambaleándose se puso de pie empezando a arrastrarlo y sintiendo con cada paso que daba el punzante dolor de intenso frío que calaba hasta los huesos

_"Jerry por lo que mas quieras, apresúrate"..._

Dios, no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte. Si no fuera por él, seguramente ya estaría en una caja fría y vacía.

_–_ Sam, cielo – le interrumpió su madre – ¿Puedo entrar?

_–_ Pasa.

_–_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_–_ Mejor, gracias – Gabriella Simpson hizo una mueca, bien sabía que su hija le estaba mintiendo, no quiso contradecirla.

_–_ La enfermera vendrá más tarde a revisarte ¿Seguro estas bien? Te noto muy pensativa.

_–_ No te preocupes, mamá. Solo... aún sigo impactada por el accidente – Gaby se sentó a su lado, tomándole las manos.

_–_ Trata de olvidar lo sucedido, hija. Lo importante es que estás viva – su madre le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante que a duras penas respondió. Si supiera que sus heridas no fueron producto de un accidente en coche, sino de una arriesgada misión tratando de atrapar a un criminal muy peligroso, que para variar le había salvado la vida.

_–_ Por cierto, tienes visitas. Le dije que tal vez no estabas en condiciones para recibirlo pero insistió. Él pobre no ha dejado de llamar. Incluso se le ve muy abatido.

_–_ ¿Quién es?

_–_ Es Harvey, querida – la boca de Sam se abrió al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

¡Harvey! Lo había olvidado por completo, por unos segundos deseó estar perdida en aquellas montañas nevadas de Alaska y no verlo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, le debía una muy grande explicación por dejarlo plantado. Seguramente ya estaría enterado del _"accidente en auto"_ que tuvo.

_–_ ¿Sam? Quieres que le diga que...

_–_ No, no. Hazlo pasar, por favor, mamá. Ya bastante ha sufrido por mi culpa – la señora Simpson besó la frente de su hija. Le caía muy bien Harvey, lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar cuanto antes.

Al instante en que su madre cerró la puerta, Sam se dirigió torpemente al tocador empezando a cepillarse suavemente el cabello, no quería que Harvey la viera en esas fachas. Se revisó en el espejo, no se veía tan mal, a excepción de esa horrible férula en su brazo, unos cuantos curitas en su cara y su pie vendado. Su atuendo no era de lo más indicado pero dadas las circunstancias debía estar lo más cómodamente posible. Unos suaves golpes la alertaron que él estaba ahí, detrás de esa puerta.

_–_ Adelante – su voz tenía un ligero toque de nerviosismo y emoción al mismo tiempo.

_–_ Hola – alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño susurro.

_–_ Hola...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_–_ ¿Cómo está?

_–_ Esta delicado pero estable. Te llamé porque a pesar de los efectos de la anestesia anda un poco inquieto. Lo he des intubado porque ya puede respirar por si solo. El tipo es fuerte pero dada su situación no puede moverse ni intentar nada sospechoso, aunque por precaución le pusimos unas esposas, como lo indicaste.

_–_ Gracias Frank.

_–_ De nada Jerry. Con permiso tengo que ver otros pacientes.

Jerry respiró hondo, por más experiencia que tuviera en tratar con criminales potencialmente peligrosos, con Tim era muy diferente. A él lo había considerado un hijo, inclusive lo quiso como tal, ya que fue un gran amigo de sus padres, quienes también habían sido agentes en su momento, así que estaban a al tanto que su hijo trabajaba para la organización. Al morir el padre de Scam, él se hizo cargo para formarlo profesionalmente, prometiéndole tanto a él como a su esposa que lo haría un hombre de bien. Sin embargo el poder y la ambición dominaron al sobresaliente e inteligente muchacho quien tenía mucho potencial para en un futuro ser su reemplazo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, el olor a desinfectante penetró en sus fosas nasales, todo era total silencio a excepción de la máquina que monitoreaba constantemente los signos vitales de Tim.

_–_ Nunca imaginé que vinieras – el hombre mayor escuchó la débil pero grave voz del criminal.

_–_ Tim...

_–_ Debes estar feliz por verme en este estado. Así será más fácil llevarme de nueva cuenta a prisión ¿No crees?

_–_ Bien sabes las atrocidades que has cometido, no necesito repetirlas.

_–_ Seguro... y como hombre precavido que eres, me pusieron estas esposas por si las dudas ¿No? Si quisiera huir lo hubiera hecho desde el instante que desperté... No sé a qué le temes, Jerry.

_–_ No te hagas el insolente conmigo. Trataste de matar a tres chicas inocentes que cumplían con su deber, especialmente a Sam... – Tim se tensó al escuchar el nombre de esa chica pelirroja – No sé cómo diablos te las ingeniaste para salir vivo de aquel lugar pero no permitiré que te le acerques... a ninguna de las tres ¿Está claro?

¿Qué insinuaba Jerry? Si, lo admitía, su plan era acabar con ellas, acabar con todos... Tarde se dio cuenta que aquello no le traería nada bueno ¿Qué acaso no sabía que él la había salvado? ¡NO! Ella lo había salvado, aunque no se lo diría, no quería su lástima, no quería honores ni méritos. Total, Jerry ni reconocería aquella acción. Aceptaría regresar a esa solitaria celda, aceptaría las consecuencias de sus acciones. Con temor se atrevió a preguntar.

_–_ ¿Cómo... cómo esta ella? – Jerry alzó una ceja y no necesitó adivinar a quien se refería.

_–_ Bien, es todo lo que diré. Estarás confinado aquí hasta que el doctor considere necesario darte de alta. Luego regresarás a prisión. Con tu permiso. Me retiro.

Tim Scam no le dio respuesta alguna, se quedó observando el techo que le parecía más interesante es ese momento. Luego cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez la muerte era más conveniente que regresar a prisión.

Jerry exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido. Que difícil se le hacía llevar a cabo esta tarea. Cada que Tim huía y luego volvía, su forma tan arrogante de ser, lo escurridizo que era. De alguna manera sentía que le había fallado al padre de Tim, especialmente a ella, a su madre. La mujer de quien siempre estuvo enamorado. Suspiró. Lo pasado quedó en el pasado. No valía la pena recordar.

Lo que si recordaba era la alegría que tuvo al recibir una débil señal y saber a Sam viva. Cuando fueron en su rescate, lograron divisarla caminando dificultosamente sobre la nieve y arrastrando una especie de bulto. Se sorprendió de que aquel bulto fuera el mismísimo Tim pero lo que le sorprendió aún más fue la desesperación en el rostro de Sam, estaba herida, magullada y aun así le exigía, más bien le imploraba ayuda para él. Luego cayó desmayada en sus brazos e inmediatamente actuó. Afortunadamente llevaba el equipo necesario para auxiliarla, aunque no contaba con que Tim estuviera con ella y en esa deplorable situación, la asistencia médica requería de cirugía, se le notaba grave, así que ni tardo ni perezoso ordenó que se le intubara, solo bastaba esperar a que sobreviviera todo el camino rumbo a urgencias. Todo dependía de él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Tim despertó, al ser un hombre fuerte y saludable su recuperación fue rápida. Nada comparado con el Tim moribundo, deshecho y frágil que ingresó al hospital, se requirieron tres bolsas de transfusión de sangre y uno de los mejores cirujanos del país. Esta demás decir que fue una cirugía demasiado complicada que requirió de horas, esfuerzo y equipo técnico para salvarlo. Todo eso Sam lo ignoraba, sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Ahora que sabía dónde hallarlo (gracias a sus dotes de inteligencia) no dudaría en visitarlo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella.

_–_ ¿Diga? – contestó inmediatamente al escuchar el timbre de su celular.

_–_ Hola, amor.

_–_ Oh, hola Harvey.

_–_ Se te nota contenta ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

_–_ ¿Te parece si salimos mañana? Tengo que hacer unas diligencias.

_–_ Me parece bien, solo llamaba para saber cómo te encuentras.

_–_ ¡Perfectamente! Mi pie ya no cojea y al fin me han quitado esa horrible férula.

_–_ ¡Genial! Oye y ¿se puede saber qué harás?

_–_ Iré a visitar a alguien al hospital, resulta que tuvo una intervención quirúrgica y necesito saber cómo esta.

_–_ ¿Algún familiar?

_–_ Digamos que es un conocido.

_–_ Está bien, no te quito tu tiempo. Nos vemos mañana entonces. Te amo.

_–_ Y yo a ti – no se dio cuenta que eso lo dijo automáticamente.

Se montó en su auto y se dirigió a su destino. Aquel hospital era uno de los mejores de Malibu, con una tecnología increíble, excelente personal y buen trato. No por nada pertenecía a la agencia. No sabía porque pero estaba ansiosa por verlo.

* * *

_–_ Malditas esposas – farfullaba Scam en la ducha, se le estaba haciendo difícil tallarse el cuerpo. Odiaba sentirse dependiente de alguien pero necesitaba llamar a la enfermera.

_–_ Veamos... al parecer es aquí – murmuró Sam. Y no estaba para nada equivocada, dos agentes se encontraban en la entrada de aquella habitación. Estaba al tanto de la estricta vigilancia que Jerry había dispuesto.

_Allá voy._

_–_ Buenas tardes. Soy la agente Simpson. Vengo a ver al detenido Tim Scam, un simple interrogatorio de rutina – presentó su credencial a los hombres que no dudaron en darle el pase.

No tardó ni un segundo en ingresar, la habitación se encontraba un tanto iluminada y limpia, salvo la camilla, toda revuelta y sin ningún indicio de él. Lo único que se escuchaba era la regadera del baño.

_–_ ¿Hola? – Preguntó con cautela.

_–_¡Al fin! Ya era hora, necesito que me ayude a tallar la espalda.

Sam no tardó en ponerse roja de pies a cabeza al observar a Scam salir solamente con una toalla media enrollada en sus caderas, regalándole una generosa vista de su trabajado abdomen. Y qué decir de aquel torso tan bien esculpido, que envidia por esas gotas de agua resbalando por todo su tonificado cuerpo. Instantáneamente su cerebro hizo clic.

_–_ Ahhhhhhhh

_–_ ¡Pero qué...!

_–_ ¡Tápate! – la pelirroja inmediatamente se volteó cubriéndose los ojos. Qué vergüenza.

Tim atinó a meterse velozmente al baño ¿Quién iba a pensar que precisamente la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos entrara como si nada? Y encima de todo lo viera en paños menores. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió bañarse.

* * *

_–_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Tim ya más decente después de que la enfermera fuera en su auxilio ayudándole a ponerse la bata.

_–_ Yo... yo... – no tenía idea que decir. Su sola presencia le ocasionaba un sinfín de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Además, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel cuerpo tan masculino y bien formado (algo delgado debido a la cirugía e inmovilidad) y mucho menos la sonrisa pícara de aquella enfermera de cincuenta años ¿Pues qué pensaba? ¿Qué eran novios o algo así?

Scam al verla tan apenada y distraída no desaprovechó la oportunidad de molestarla.

_–_ ¡Ah! Ya veo, nunca has visto un hombre semi desnudo ¿Verdad, preciosa?

_–_ ¡Ja! Ya quisieras ¿Qué mujer querría verte en esas condiciones? ¡Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra!

Tim enseguida se puso serio

_–_ Ya en serio ¿A qué viniste? ¿Acaso Jerry te mandó a vigilarme?

_–_ ¿Qué? No, no. Yo...

_–_ Si sigues tartamudeando pensaré entonces que estas enamorada de mí.

_–_ ¡Esta loco! Por si no lo sabías tengo novio y mucho más guapo que tú.

_–_ ¿No te cortó entonces por dejarlo plantado?

_–_ Por supuesto que no. Él es muy considerado, amable, educado, bien parecido y lo más importante no es un criminal. Pronto nos casaremos.

_–_ Así que ya te propuso matrimonio – esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante apagado.

_–_ ¿Eh? – Sam reaccionó ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Hablando como si nada con un criminal sobre su vida amorosa, como si fueran los grandes amigos del mundo – Eso no te incumbe – indignada ladeó su cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

Tim la observó de pies a cabeza, no negaba que aquella mujercita era muy bonita. Traía su brillante y rojo cabello suelto, el ligero maquillaje que llevaba acentuaba su lindo rostro y bueno, su atuendo era típico de una chica de su edad: una blusa verde holgada descubierta de los hombros y unos jeans que cubrían sus delgadas y curvilíneas piernas. De repente se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado, un extraño hormigueo lo sacudió en todo su cuerpo.

_–_ Vine a agradecerte por haberme salvado aquella ocasión, sino fuera por ti, yo... – Tim enseguida se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos.

_–_ No tienes que agradecerme – le cortó agachando la cabeza – Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice. Se supone que somos enemigos.

_–_ No importa, te debo la vida – Tim alzó la mirada, ella le sonría y aquella sonrisa le transmitía una paz que ni él mismo lograba entender ¿Sería esa paz que tanto necesitaba en su vida?

_–_ ¿No crees que debería ser al revés? – le preguntó dirigiéndose lentamente a la ventana, quizá se estaba volviendo loco, pero con tan solo verla le daban unas ganas tremendas de besarla. Sam no entendía a qué se refería – Soy yo el que debería agradecerte, fuiste tú la que te arriesgaste con tal de no dejarme morir. Yo... te debo la vida.

La pelirroja observó la presión que ejercía su mano en la cortina. Posiblemente le costaba trabajo decir aquellas palabras. Sonrió. Tim Scam no era tan malo como pensaba, lo único que necesitaba era un amigo que lo guiara al buen camino ¿En qué momento su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente? Según el archivo confidencial de Tim, fue un excelente agente, un hombre muy inteligente en su campo, un ávido lector y protector de los derechos humanos y animales. A los veinticinco años se le acusó y fue arrestado por utilizar la tecnología de WOOHP ilegalmente, algo debió haber pasado en ese punto de su vida para formar parte del bando criminal. De eso ya habían pasado diez años.

_–_ No me debes nada. Solo hice lo que me correspondía hacer como persona y tú respondiste de la misma manera. Se le llama empatía – Sam al verlo tan callado, decidió darle un ultimátum.

_–_ ¿Sabes? Que te parece si comienzas desde cero, es más le diré a Jerry...

_–_ ¡No te atrevas! – la pelirroja dio un saltito de sorpresa ante el tono elevado de su voz – No te atrevas a decirle nada a Jerry, el me odia y desea verme refundido en prisión. Dudo mucho que tus argumentos lo convenzan.

_–_ Pero...

_–_ Escucha, voy a pagar todos y cada uno de mis actos. Hice muchas cosas turbias a lo largo de mi vida que tal vez no merezcan perdón. Mi destino es estar de por vida encerrado, lo merezco. Traicioné a WOOHP, a Jerry, a gente que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero por sobre todo, me traicioné a mí mismo. Yo era un hombre con ideales fuertes pero me cegué por completo. Por favor deja que asuma las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones.

_–_ Tim... – la joven espía fue acercándose poco a poco hasta tomar suavemente la tosca mano del hombre, quien se sobresaltó ante su tacto – Respeto tu decisión, eso demuestra el maravilloso ser humano que eres. Que importa el pasado, lo importante es que te estás redimiendo. Si estás dispuesto a cambiar ¡Hazlo! No hay nadie que te lo impida... Vuelvo a repetírtelo ¿No crees que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad?

Scam abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante sus palabras, no lo juzgaba, al contrario le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad tal y como se lo dijo cuando estaban atrapados bajo la nieve. No cabía duda que Sam era única y empezaba a admirarla profundamente.

_–_ Yo...

_–_ Shhhh no digas nada. Piénsalo ¿Quieres? – la intensa mirada de Tim comenzaba a hipnotizarla – Lo mejor será que me vaya. No estaremos mucho en contacto pero cuando necesites de alguien, aquí estaré. No te preocupes por Jerry – le guiñó el ojo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

_–_ Espera, Sam.

_–_ Dime.

_–_ Si no es molestia... Quisiera... Si tú quieres, bueno yo... – Sam únicamente se limitó a reír.

_–_ Si sigues tartamudeando pensaré entonces que estás enamorado de mi – Scam le devolvió la sonrisa.

_–_ Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, si tú quieres claro está – Sam por un instante enmudeció pero enseguida recobró el habla.

_–_ Me encantaría... bueno, es hora de irme. Nos vemos – Sam salió volando de la habitación, no quería que Scam oyera el latir de su corazón ni el sonrojo en su rostro.

Tim ni tiempo le dio de decirle adiós, ya habría otra ocasión. Sabía que le esperaban días, o tal vez meses, o años en prisión pero bien valía cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora con tal de poder volver a escuchar su voz o ver su hermoso rostro.

No lo negaba, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Sam ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Él, enamorado? Bien sabía que no tenía oportunidad con una chica como ella, sobre todo por su historial pero haría hasta lo imposible por ganar su corazón, aunque ahora ella estuviese con otro y él en prisión. Esta vez haría las cosas bien, justo como se lo prometió a ella, cambiaría. No la defraudaría.

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**Otro capítulo más está concluido, ufff… Sinceramente espero les haya gustado. Vemos que el corazón de Tim empieza a latir con más intensidad cada vez que ve a Sam, sino es que ya late totalmente por ella, es rápido el muchacho xD y que decir de Sam ¿será que ya está empezando a sentir cositas por él, y se esté olvidando de Harvey?**

**Como se podrán dar cuenta, el fic no constará de mucho capítulos, será corto y según yo, conciso. C: **

**Según en la wiki fandom de Tim, su edad es de cuarenta cinco años y bueno, en la serie se dice que había trabajado para WOOHP veinte años atrás, cosa que acierta totalmente con su edad pero como esto es FanFiction, yo no quise hacer a Tim tan grande, así que en este fic Tim tiene treinta cinco años, y solo pasaron diez años y no veinte cuando traicionó a WOOHP. Aunque he de admitir que quería respetar la edad jejeje, a veces adoro esas parejas de "cuarenta y veinte" : o**

**Gracias totales por sus amables comentarios, especialmente a: **

_**Cresenta's Lark**_

_**Lydia**_

_**plagahood**_

_**Musin**_

_**maestro jedi**_

**También a los que leen en silencio :) ¡****Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Totally Spies no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sol empezaba a ponerse en la ciudad de Malibu, coloreándola de un hermoso naranja que les regalaba al ocultarse detrás de las verde colinas. Algunas personas se alistan para salir de sus lugares de trabajo o estudios, otras aún seguían en sus actividades y otras tantas se preparaban para comenzar su turno nocturno. En la casa de tres alegres y hermosas chicas el ambiente es de completa calma, en especial en la habitación de cierta pelirroja, esto debido a la ausencia de dos de ellas.

El suave roce de la brisa estremece las delicadas cortinas de seda colándose silenciosamente hasta llegar a la joven que duerme sobre varios libros y apuntes. Los estudios la obligan a trasnocharse, por fortuna nunca llegó a dormirse en clases, cosa que a veces no lograba dominar en casa. Aunque no le tomaba demasiada importancia en ese momento, feliz de disfrutar de un pequeño descanso involuntario, olvidándose de los problemas de la vida diaria.

No le duró mucho el gusto ¿La causa? El insistente sonido de su polvera. Quiso ignorar la llamada pero le fue imposible, la chica resopló y no tuvo otra opción más que buscar a tientas el aparato en su escritorio ¿Quién osaba molestarla de tan agradable sueño? Finalmente encontró al culpable y a regañadientes atendió.

– ¿Diga? – Contestó perezosamente.

– Sam, necesito tu presencia aquí ¡Ahora! – esa simple orden la despertó completamente.

No le dio tiempo ni de arreglarse cuando las puertas de su closet se abrieron estrepitosamente succionándola igual que una aspiradora aspira el polvo.

"_¡¿No se le ocurrirá otra forma más decente de conducirnos a la agencia?!" _

Pensaba Sam gritando a través del tubo. Como de costumbre la joven aterrizó en el fino y conocido sofá de la oficina de Jerry. Se acomodó rápidamente su atuendo y al sentir la presencia del hombre mayor y notar su expresión, dedujo que no tenía nada bueno que decirle. Se preparó mentalmente, después de todo intuía el porqué de tan repentino llamado sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigas.

– ¿Quién te dio el derecho de solicitar libertad condicional para Tim Scam? – Jerry fue directo al grano. Sin saludos, ni cordialidades.

– Nadie, yo misma lo solicité. Y es lo justo.

– ¿Lo justo para quién?

– Para Tim

"_¿Tim?" _Pensó confundido ¿Desde cuando hablaba de él con tanta familiaridad?

– ¿Te estas escuchando, Samanta? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que puede acarrear esto? ¿Sabes los crímenes que ha cometido? ¿Has leído su historial?

– Se perfectamente lo que ha hecho, no tienes que repetírmelo – Sam estaba harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Respiró hondo, esto no iba a ser fácil – Jerry, entiende que él necesita algo más que estar en una celda oscura y visitas vigiladas por psicólogos, psiquiatras, terapeutas o cualquier chiflado que diga que solo es un criminal que merece estar encerrado por el resto de su vida.

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se le felicitase? Por favor, Samanta, esto no es un juego. Estas hablando de gente totalmente cualificada para tratarlo. Además, te recuerdo que hablamos de Tim Scam, un prófugo de la justicia, un traidor, un ladrón, un criminal que intentó asesinarlas. Es un malnacido que no merece ni siquiera el perdón de nadie.

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su mentor, en los años que llevaba trabajando para la agencia nunca vio a Jerry perder el control como ahora. Lo escuchaba furioso despotricar contra Scam intentado modular su voz, aunque sin éxito, podía sentir el rencor en cada palabra dicha sin ningún reparo. Entonces entendió que entre ellos dos hubo una especie de amistad muy cercana.

– Jerry... No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes pero te pido que no hables tan despectivamente de él.

– Encima lo defiendes.

– ¡Tú no entiendes! Esto no lo hago por mero capricho. Tengo una buena razón para hacerlo.

– De una vez te advierto que Smith y el consejo disciplinario no apoyaran tu propuesta. Es más, te puedo asegurar que lo único que ese hombre obtendrá será una infinidad de cadenas perpetuas con una posible pena de m...

– ¡Él me salvó! ¡Me salvó de una muerte segura! – Sam no pudo evitar gritarle, no quería escuchar de los labios de su jefe el posible destino de Scam.

– ¿Qué...? ¿De qué hablas?

– Tu bien sabes que él resultó gravemente herido, pero ¿sabías que él no dudó ni un segundo en arriesgar su vida para salvarme? No verdad, no lo sabías. Sin su ayuda yo no hubiera podido salir viva de ese lugar... Ninguno de los dos. Y antes de que digas algo yo no tuve la bajeza de abandonarlo a su suerte, no podía dejarlo morir. Te lo quise decir desde un principio pero Tim me lo impidió.

Jerry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Tim Scam? Imposible. Se tuvo que sostener del borde de su escritorio para no caer por aquella inesperada información.

–Retírate por favor, Samanta.

– Dime que lo pensarás y le darás una oportunidad.

– ¡He dicho, vete! – la pelirroja lo miró furiosa y salió de su oficina muy indignada dejando a Lewis sumido en sus pensamientos.

Jerry se desplomó en su silla de cuero, necesitaba procesar lo que sus oídos acabaron de escuchar ¿Tim salvando a alguien? La última vez que hizo algo parecido fue hace muchos años, cuando era una persona en quien confiar, un hombre noble salvando vidas humanas, un agente capturando criminales de alta peligrosidad, estropeando sus planes de conquista y destrucción. Le resultaba difícil creer que hiciera esa clase de heroísmo, especialmente con Sam, una espía de WOOHP que el mismo Tim juró destruir.

De su cajón privado extrajo un portarretrato algo descuidado, no sabía porque luego de varios años aun lo conservaba. Lo miró con demasiada nostalgia recordando viejos tiempos, en la imagen se retrataban dos sonrientes jóvenes de unos veintitrés años. Tim Scam y Jason Carter, los mejores agentes en su época con un futuro por delante demasiado prometedor. Luego de la inesperada muerte de Jason ocurrida un año después, Tim simplemente se convirtió en otra persona, cambió drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Y cuando lo sorprendió robando armamento, planos ultra secretos y dinero de la agencia para usarlo ilegalmente, se sintió traicionado, decepcionado y se juró atraparlo y hundirlo en la cárcel, aunque sin demasiado éxito. El tipo era duro de roer.

Ahora Sam abogaba por él ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella tenía un verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Se masajeó el tabique de la nariz en una clara muestra de frustración. La pelirroja lo ponía en una encrucijada, ya no dependía de él, sino de los miembros del consejo y sobre todo de Ruth, personas que en su opinión, no tenían ni una mínima pizca de consideración.

Sam se veía muy decidida y a juzgar por su mirada... ¡No! Imposible, totalmente inaudito. Además, ella tenía novio, había escuchado rumores que pronto se casaría con el chico ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Harvey. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca desagradable, a veces se comportaba como un padre celando a sus hijas, si bien, de vez en cuando disfrutaba molestar a sus espías, no le agradaba en absoluto entrometerse en su vida personal, ni de ninguno de sus demás agentes. Pero era su trabajo, tenía que estar al pendiente de cada uno. Tomaba decisiones hermetizando sus emociones y pensando con la mente fría. No por nada era el fundador, líder y administrador de la organización, lo hacía por el bien y seguridad de la misma y de sus allegados.

Suspiró rendido, esa chica tenía un poder nato del convencimiento, la apreciaba mucho. Sostuvo fuertemente el teléfono en sus manos hasta marcar el número ya muy conocido por él. No sabía si se arrepentiría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

– ¡Jason! – Scam despertó gritando sobresaltado en aquella celda de máxima seguridad. Se había quedado dormido después de una intensa rutina de ejercicio, lo necesitaba para fortalecer su cuerpo luego de aquel accidente que casi le costó la vida.

– Una pesadilla – susurró más calmado limpiándose el sudor en su cara.

No sabía porque pero últimamente soñaba con su antiguo compañero y mejor amigo. En sus sueños él no podía salvarlo, intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo; sin embargo, al final Jason caía en un abismo oscuro para nunca más volverlo a ver. Era horrible pero la realidad superaba la ficción, aun tenia presente el vivo recuerdo del último suspiro de vida del que fue testigo ¿Por qué le tocaba presenciar muertes dolorosas? Primero su padre y luego su mejor amigo.

Fue bien sabido que Jason no era tan hábil en cuanto a las misiones que se les asignaban. Era un completo pelele en actividades físicas, únicamente sobresalía en hackear cualquier sistema de alta seguridad y dominar infinidad de idiomas. Los sistemas operativos, la computación, las redes inalámbricas, aquello era su pasión, un nerd en toda la extensión de la palabra. Muy al contrario de él, un experto y genio en armamento y ciencias, hábil en combates, ágil en escapar e infiltrarse de una manera sigilosa.

¿Cuántas veces le salvó el pellejo? Muchas y lo seguiría haciendo de estar vivo. Siempre estuvo al tanto de las intenciones de Jerry de querer asignarle un compañero nuevo y que Jason trabajara dentro de las oficinas, aun así, su amigo insistía en acompañarlo teniendo en cuenta la advertencia del viejo en sacarlo de misiones peligrosas, quería demostrar cuan apto era en la organización con sus habilidades.

Y lo hizo, a pesar de su ineptitud demostró tener una gran entereza en sus misiones. Todo marchaba de maravilla, formaban un dúo increíble, hasta ese día que nunca olvidaría. Ante sus ojos vio la muerte abrazarlo, un estúpido infarto acabó con su vida. Tim nunca se imaginó que Jason padeciera de aquella enfermedad del corazón que silenciosamente lo fue acabando poco a poco. Jamás dijo nada, ni a él ni a la agencia, como todo un experto en esconder información también ocultó su precario estado de salud.

Desde aquel trágico suceso, él ya no fue el mismo. Empezó a aislarse de todos, a exaltarse por cualquier error o equivocación de quien sea. Ya no veía ni a su madre, comenzó a contactar con gente de dudosa reputación hasta que la ambición lo dominó por completo ¿De qué servía ser bueno si no le regresarían a las personas que quería? Además se percataba que esa gente apreciaba más su genialidad que la misma organización.

Todo iba saliendo perfectamente, hasta que Jerry descubrió sus planes y todo se fue al demonio. Tim recordó la decepción en su rostro y huyó sin más pero no le duró mucho, él ya tenía a todo un ejército de agentes listos para atraparlo con la más alta tecnología.

"_Te tenemos en la mira, deja ese dinero y pon las manos en alto" _

Aquellas palabras estuvieron tatuadas en su ser por mucho tiempo, orillándolo a odiarlo, a él y a la estúpida agencia. Haciendo caso omiso, intentó escabullirse pero fue imposible, era toda la organización contra él. Desde ese suceso todo fue un sube y baja, huía, lo atrapaban y así sucesivamente.

Suspiró hondo, ahora todo era diferente ya no tenía ganas de cometer ningún crimen ni volver a escapar. Deseaba cambiar en serio, sobre todo por esa mujer, quería demostrarle a Sam lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ser un hombre de bien. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, por ella, solo por ella cambiaría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Harvey a su novia mientras almorzaban en una pequeña cafetería.

– ¿Eh?... si, si ¿Qué decías?

Harvey la miró preocupado, desde que la fue a visitar a su casa aquella vez después del "_accidente en auto_", la sentía diferente.

– Sam, te noto muy distante ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres contarme? – la chica se sintió un tanto apenada por su actitud y culpable por pensar en otro hombre que no fuera él.

– No es nada, Harvey. Los exámenes me tienen un tanto estresada. No te preocupes, estoy bien – mintió. Posó su suave mano en la de él y le sonrió. Harvey le respondió, despacio se acercó al rostro de su novia plantándole un pequeño pero dulce beso.

– Te amo, Sam. Mucho.

– Igual yo... – le contestó dudosa acariciándole la mejilla para luego romper el encanto diciendo – ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Mis padres quieren organizar una cena y quieren que estés presente. En especial mi madre, quiere verte nuevamente. Le caes de maravilla.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que me detestaba.

– Ese es mi padre. No te detesta, solo te odia porque hay otro hombre en la vida de su "niña" pero mi madre te adora.

– Eso me reconforta – los dos rieron encaminándose al auto, ligeramente tomados de la mano. Sin embargo Sam no podía dejar de pensar en cierto criminal y su destino incierto.

Jerry era su única esperanza, no quería admitirlo pero desde el suceso en Alaska, Tim Scam ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El eco de sus pasos resonaban por todo el largo pasillo, sus manos las tenía bien sujetas por unas esposas de alta tecnología. Delante de él, Jerry y otro agente lo escoltaban y detrás, otros dos agentes bien armados le seguían. Tuvo que resoplar fastidiado ante tanta vigilancia y protocolo por parte del viejo. Bueno, se lo tenía bien merecido.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación ya conocida por él, en donde decidirían su futuro sin tomar en cuenta su propia defensa. Fue guiado por Jerry al interior y luego al centro de la sala, donde fue iluminado por una tenue luz. De repente tres personas hicieron acto de presencia. La juez Ruth Smith y otros dos hombres ancianos miembros del consejo disciplinario con cara de póker.

– Buenas tardes. Señor Tim Scam, especifique porque está aquí – la voz de aquella mujer era fuerte y sin un atisbo de compasión.

– Supongo por mi veredicto final ¿No es así?

– Tal parece que no le afecta el hecho de estar nuevamente en esta sala, ya está acostumbrado a lidiar con esta situación – comentó uno de los hombres al no pasarle desapercibido aquella sonrisa arrogante.

– Por favor, señor Brown – le advirtió la juez – Supone bien señor Scam, tenemos listo su veredicto, aunque déjeme decirle que hubo alguien solicitando libertad condicional para usted.

Tim abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar aquello ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría tal cosa? Volteó a ver a Jerry que se encontraba callado e inmutable. Dudaba que él hiciera tal cosa, sobre todo por el odio que le tenía... ¿Sam? Acaso ella... Muy posiblemente.

– Quisimos mantener su identidad en anonimato pero la implicada no le dio importancia ocultarlo. Nos contó con detalle lo ocurrido en Alaska, sin omitir absolutamente nada – la mujer lo miró directamente a los ojos – Estoy segura que a estas alturas sabrá de quien estamos hablando.

A Scam le invadió un escalofrío al conocer de inmediato las intenciones de Sam y la que estaba detrás de todo este asunto ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bien claro le advirtió no se metiera en sus asuntos.

– La agente Samanta Simpson nos contó su heroica hazaña a pesar de su... inconveniente estado.

El sentenciado mantenía la cabeza gacha ¿Heroica? Por favor. Si, había salvado a Sam pero no se consideraba un héroe.

– Muchacho ¿Está consciente del historial en su vida a partir de la traición a la organización?

– Si – dijo firme levantando la cabeza.

– ¿Esta consiente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, sin omitir el hecho de que casi mata a dos de nuestras agentes, sino es que por algún descuido o falla por poco mueren usted y la agente Simpson?

– Absolutamente

– Usted me conoce señor Scam, le he dado sentencia varias ocasiones. Acato las leyes de manera justa y sin remordimiento, así que quiero cerciorarme que entienda la complejidad de su caso, es muy necesario. Le dije a Samanta que tomaría su propuesta siempre y cuando hubiera algo sólido y coherente. Veo que hay razones para hacerlo.

Smith observó detenidamente a Jerry quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

– Tampoco quiero dar largas. Está al tanto de los crímenes cometidos anteriormente y en este caso sabe que estuvo a punto de asesinar a tres de nuestras espías. Una falta muy seria si me permite decirlo.

– Se las consecuencias que tengo que pagar por mis acciones. Tomé decisiones equivocadas a lo largo de mi vida y estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier sentencia que se me dicte. No quiero lastima ni mucho menos honores por haber salvado a alguien. Quiero que sea justa como siempre lo ha sido conmigo y con todos los criminales.

– Nuestro sistema en la agencia es muy diferente en las cortes del país. Usted bien lo sabe, señor Scam. Como le dije, su veredicto está hecho, en este caso sería pena de muerte.

Tim quedó de una pieza y tembló ante lo dicho por la juez. Jamás se imaginó llegar hasta ese extremo. Respiro hondo, este sería la justa condena por sus acciones.

– Pero... En este caso haremos una excepción. He notado una determinación en sus ojos que jamás he visto en otro criminal. Yo nunca le daría libertad a alguien extremadamente peligroso, sin embargo usted salvó a un agente aun a costa de su propia vida. Quiere cambiar, su semblante lo delata y por lo que me comentó Samanta también soy de las que cree en segundas oportunidades. Sé que es una locura, no obstante usted será absuelto de todos los crímenes cometidos. Hará trabajo comunitario por seis meses, obviamente será vigilado las veinticuatros horas del día durante ese lapso. Aprovéchelo, no quiero volver a verlo por aquí. De ser así, no dudaré ni un segundo en dictarle la pena de muerte.

– Es todo, se levanta la sesión – los tres integrantes del jurado se retiraron ceremoniosamente dejando solos a Jerry y Tim.

Scam estaba mudo ¿Estaría soñando? Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala de juntas. Jerry lentamente le quitó las esposas sin dirigirle la palabra.

– Jerry...

– No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

– ¿Tu también?

– Samanta tuvo mucho que ver en esto, yo solo ayudé un poco – Tim se masajeó las manos observando al quien fuera su mentor hace muchos años.

– Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti todo esto, o hablarme siquiera. Entiendo si me odias...

– No te odio, muchacho.

– Es que yo...

– Mira, salvaste a una de mis espías. A Sam la considero una hija al igual que a ti te consideré un hijo. Lo confieso, te odié por mucho tiempo, no sabes las ganas que tenía de refundirte en la cárcel... Dame tiempo, Tim. Ahora estoy en deuda contigo, gracias por haberla salvado.

Scam se quedó callado por unos segundos, por una parte estaba feliz y sorprendido. Por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo nuevamente de morir. De no ser por ella... Una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro, cuan afortunado se sentía, Sam lo había hecho otra vez.

– Te equivocas, yo diría lo contrario. Ella me salvó a mí.

**Continuará…**

.

* * *

**Uffff, no saben el trabajo que me costó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo la parte legal. No se si fui muy exagerada al querer aplicarle pena de muerte al pobre de Tim, pero como verán no fue el caso jeje. Yo no sé nada de leyes, me he visto películas muy interesantes sobre este asunto pero a mí no me gusta escribir tanta cosa. Más que nada porque me cuesta trabajo redactar una buena escena (como este caso) que atraiga al lector, así que me inventé mi propia audiencia. Lo bueno de FanFiction es escribir ficción, algo inventado o fingido xD**

**Espero no se hayan defraudado con este capítulo y tampoco porque no hubo interacción alguna entre Sam y Tim. Quise subir de una vez esta parte, donde Tim es totalmente libre con un poco de retrospección de su vida pasada en la agencia. A partir del siguiente capítulo, ahora si veremos el amor florecer poco a poco entre estos dos hasta enamorarse perdidamente.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer**

**En especial un agradecimiento a Cresenta's Lark y Musin.**

**c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes de Totally Spies no me pertenecen sino a su creador.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En la sede central de WOOHP, un hombre mayor leía tranquilamente uno de sus libros favoritos mientras disfrutaba una deliciosa taza de té inglés. A pesar de los años liderando y trabajando en la agencia y de lo ocupado que se hallaba en ocasiones debido al exceso de trabajo, bien podía darse el lujo de ciertas costumbres que nunca se perdería.

Su oficina a veces le servía de guarida para refugiarse un rato y meterse de lleno en la lectura o algún otro pasatiempo, regocijándose del agradable silencio cuando no había misiones de por medio. Todo esto le ayudaba a relajarse y bajarle un poco el estrés acumulado todos los días de la semana, aunque poco le duró el gusto al escuchar abrirse la puerta estrepitosamente dando paso a una jovencita totalmente entusiasmada que se abalanzó sobre él apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Jerry! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – la joven pelirroja no dejaba de agradecerle y abrazarle inmensamente feliz.

– Sam... Por favor, suéltame. Me asfixias... Sam...

– ¿Ahora ya no soy Samanta? – le preguntó bromeando y soltándolo. Jerry se acomodó su corbata sonrojándose y se aclaró la garganta obviando su pregunta.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste?

– La juez Smith me citó y me contó todo ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es increíble! Cuando se enteren Clover y Alex pondrán el grito en el cielo, dudo que les agrade la idea de que Tim respire el mismo aire que ellas – comentaba la pelirroja tocando su mentón, para enseguida recuperar su entusiasmo – ¡Awwwww, Jerry! ¡Cuánto te lo agradezco! Aunque ella me advirtió que si Tim cometía siquiera un delito menor habría consecuencias y no solo para él sino también para mí. No obstante estoy muy segura que él ya no será el mismo de antes. Dalo por hecho.

La chica le guiñó un ojo muy confiada al terminar su monologo y de repente Jerry recordó algo que llamó su atención desde aquel día que la escuchó hablar tan vehemente sobre Tim.

– Sam, no quisiera ser un entrometido...

– Siempre lo eres, aunque ya no es nada nuevo para mí.

– Lo que quiero decir es ¿Desde cuándo tú y Scam son tan cercanos?

– ¿Disculpa? – el hombre carraspeó un tanto incomodo, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que él y ella siquiera estén juntos.

– He notado cierto brillo en tu mirada cuando hablas de él y sobre todo la familiaridad con la que dices su nombre.

– Pero que cosas dices, Jerry – Sam rio divertida ante la ocurrencia de su jefe – Tengo novio por si no lo sabias. Solo me hace feliz que alguien como Tim Scam intente cambiar su vida. Siento que hice algo bueno en ayudarle ese día, vi una faceta muy diferente en él, no sé cómo explicarlo... Tú bien sabes que no solo salvamos vidas humanas sino también en algunas ocasiones ayudamos a la gente a cambiar y eso me reconforta de alguna manera.

Jerry la observó entrecerrando los ojos, ocultando su expresión detrás de su taza de té y volviendo de nueva cuenta a notar aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

– Si claro... Concuerdo completamente contigo.

– Y... ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

– No tengo ni la menor idea.

– Jerry...

– Trabajo comunitario en alguna carretera del país. De una vez te advierto que no puedes acercártele hasta que pasen los seis meses.

La joven se desilusionó un poco, que más daba. Seis meses no era mucho tiempo. No sabía porque pero deseaba tanto volver a verlo y hablar con él. Solo esperaba que no estuviese molesto por inmiscuirse en algo que le dejó bien claro no lo hiciera. En fin, ahora él era libre, libre para cambiar y ser una mejor persona.

* * *

**SEIS MESES DESPUES…**

– Padre... mamá... – susurraba un hombre mirando cabizbajo la tumba de sus progenitores – Discúlpenme por todo lo malo que hice, en especial contigo madre. Ni siquiera vine a tu entierro, fui un mal hijo, lo admito. Hice tantas cosas... – Scam suspiró hondo tratando de no recordar su oscuro pasado – No tiene caso mencionarlas, estoy muy arrepentido de ello. Si no fuera por...

Tim calló un momento cerrando los ojos, meditando en cada una de sus palabras.

– Hay una chica ¿Saben? Padre, tenías razón. La he encontrado, he encontrado a la mujer indicada, sin embargo... ella está comprometida. Tal vez estoy loco por enamorarme de la noche a la mañana de alguien a quien apenas conozco, solo que... – sonrió evocando a la dulce joven de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rojo – Sam es increíble, si la conocieran seguro la adorarían – de repente su rostro se acongojó en demasía – Los extraño, no tienen idea cuánto.

Tim se dejó caer hincado ante las tumbas de sus padres, llorando silenciosamente y apretando fuertemente las dos rosas que traía para ellos. A lo lejos Jerry lo observaba apenado, también él había ido a visitar la tumba de sus amigos y no esperó encontrárselo en ese lugar. Lo mejor sería darle su espacio, lo necesitaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

– No puedo creer que después de seis meses el tipo ya sea un buen ciudadano – se quejó Clover tomando su bebida muy indignada.

– Eso demuestra que cualquier psicópata puede cambiar ¿No creen?

– Tim no es un psicópata, Alex. Recuerda que él antes era un gran agente, simplemente tomó el camino equivocado.

– Sam ¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas!

– Yo no puedo creer que la organización le pudo dar una oportunidad y dejarlo libre.

– Vamos chicas no sean tan duras. Lo hecho, hecho está... Disculpen – dijo Sam tomando su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar.

– ¡Hola, Harvey!... Muy bien ¿Y tú? Me alegra... ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo regresaras? Tranquilo, estaré bien. Te entiendo, es tu trabajo. No te preocupes. Ten buen viaje. Cuídate ¿Sí? Yo también... Adiós – Sam suspiró pesadamente ante el repentino cambio de planes de su novio.

– Oye Sam, no logro entender porque Harvey aun no te pide matrimonio ¿Qué acaso no te ama? – la morena no pudo evitar preguntarle, ahora que lo pensaba ya no lo veían tan seguido como antes.

– Si lo hizo pero lo rechacé.

– ¡Queeeeeee! – Clover y Alex exclamaron sorprendidas a tal punto de derramar sus bebidas.

– Pero... ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Además, estabas tan ilusionada con ser la señora de Harvey Richert ¿Qué paso, Sam? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¡Exigimos una explicación! – la rubia no pudo evitar exigirle molesta.

– Sucedió hace dos meses. Es que, lo pensé mucho ¿Saben? No estoy preparada aún para el matrimonio. Y no les dije nada porque no lo consideré necesario. Le expliqué a Harvey mis pros y contras y le propuse casarnos después de graduarme, quiero disfrutar mi soltería de lo que me queda de la universidad con ustedes.

– Awww, Samy eso es tan tierno de tu parte ¿Qué dijo él?

– Bueno, él me comprendió y se portó muy lindo, sin embargo desde aquella ocasión ha actuado muy distante conmigo. Hoy por ejemplo me dijo que se iría de urgencia a Inglaterra a ver un caso muy importante. Ya no platicamos nuestros problemas como antes, ya saben, en persona y sin ningún aparato de por medio... No lo sé chicas, siento que lo estoy perdiendo.

– Descuida Sam, ya se le pasará. Los hombres suelen olvidar. Por fortuna no te cortó. Mejor vayamos de compras ¿Quieres? Eso te animará.

– ¡Cierto! Hoy hay una increíble oferta de unos lindos zapatos que vi el otro día en internet. Vamos, Sam.

La pelirroja les correspondió con una sonrisa y les agradeció a las dos por escucharla y por aliviarle un poquito sus penas y sin dudarlo se dirigieron alegres a su actividad favorita: Las compras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Si quiere regresar de nueva cuenta a WOOHP tiene que empezar desde cero, no podemos permitir siquiera que maneje cualquier artefacto o arma. Y no es por falta de confianza sino son los protocolos, señor Scam.

– Por favor, llámeme Tim. Odio las formalidades.

– En ese caso llámame Ruth, muchacho. Te pareces tanto a tu padre, lamento lo sucedido con respecto a tu madre.

– Descuide, hoy fui a visitar sus tumbas. No sabe cuan aliviado me siento por ello, aunque no cambie el hecho de sentirme un tanto culpable todavía.

– Suele suceder. El pasado quedó en el pasado, Tim. Lo más importante ahora es que usted se está reivindicando y se sienta bien consigo mismo – Scam le sonrió apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a exteriorizar sus emociones con nadie.

– ¿Se puede? – escucharon los dos del otro lado de la puerta, el ex criminal conocía muy bien esa voz y su corazón dio un vuelco que casi derrama el café que bebía en ese momento ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

– Adelante – una cabellera rojiza se asomó seguido de un rostro muy alegre que enseguida se borró y transformó en sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que acompañaba a Ruth.

– ¿Me mandó llamar?

– Así es, pasa Samanta. Siéntate ¿Gustas una taza de té? ¿Café? ¿Alguna bebida?

– No gracias, Ruth. Estoy bien – la mujer mayor asintió tomando nuevamente la palabra.

– Bien. Ahora que estamos reunidos, les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para venir aquí. Jerry lamenta no poder acompañarnos pero me pidió explícitamente darles la noticia – los jóvenes no pudieron evitar verse un tanto nerviosos, expectantes a lo que pudiera decirles Smith – Él y yo estuvimos hablando por un buen rato y llegamos a la conclusión de que ustedes dos trabajen juntos durante un tiempo, no será mucho pero si el suficiente para que Tim se adapte de nuevo.

Tim y Sam abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Trabajar juntos? Eso no se lo esperaban.

– Samanta, queremos que le enseñes los nuevos protocolos exigidos por la organización a Tim, lo que incluye obviamente el uso de armas.

– Pero usted acabó de decir que yo no puedo usar siquiera una.

– Solo era una fachada ¿Qué piensas que no tengo sentido del humor, muchacho? – el susodicho alzó las cejas sonrojado. Vaya, quien diría que Ruth se comportara de una manera diferente fuera de los tribunales – Además no sería correcto desperdiciar tu talento ¿No crees? Tienes muchas habilidades y una mente muy brillante para seguir trabajando con nosotros.

– Con respecto a ti, Samanta. Sé que tienes compañeras competentes pero dada la situación, ahora colaboraras con el joven Scam. Tim será enviado encubierto a la universidad donde asistes como profesor en ciencias químicas y matemáticas. La misión que les encomendamos será enseñar y aprender mientras escogemos un nuevo compañero para ti, Tim ¿Alguna pregunta? – los dos negaron y la mujer asintió – Bueno, en vista de que no hay más que decir. Es todo, pueden retirarse.

Los jóvenes se inclinaron levemente y salieron de la oficina de Smith con sus pensamientos siendo un lío. Caminaban silenciosamente en el largo pasillo percibiendo únicamente el sonido de sus pasos. Sam no sabía que decirle, tanto tiempo esperando volver a hablar con él y ahora ninguna palabra salía de su boca y Tim se encontraba muy nervioso. Tenerla tan cerca como un hombre normal y ya no como villano y encima saber que iba a trabajar junto con ella. Que difícil situación, tomando en cuenta que ella ahora le gustaba.

– Escucha... – los dos se sonrojaron al hablar al mismo tiempo – Tu primero – dijo Sam concediéndole la palabra.

– Recuerdas... bueno... recuerdas que somos amigos ¿No? – "_Tonto_" pensó recriminándose por decir tan de repente aquello. Seguramente ella ni se acordaba de esa simple propuesta.

– Claro que lo recuerdo – le dijo Sam sonriendo, obviamente ella nunca olvidó esa inesperada declaración.

– Y ahora que podemos hablar con más confianza. Discúlpame por entrometerme en tus asuntos, no fue mi intención hacerlo.

– No tienes que disculparte. De no haber sido por ti seguramente ya no estaría aquí.

Los dos agacharon la mirada, ella sintió un escalofrío recordando lo cerca que Scam estuvo de la muerte dos veces y él agradecido por Sam porque gracias a ella su vida estaba cambiando poco a poco. Al notarla tan callada decidió tomar nuevamente la palabra.

– Ya no tiene caso recordarlo. Gracias, Sam – ella sonrió feliz de haber hecho algo bueno en la vida de alguien y que ese alguien fuera el mismísimo Tim Scam.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– ¡¿Qué él que?! – Clover anonadada, ya no sabía que decir ¿Había escuchado bien? Tim y Sam... a lo que Alex habló al ver a la rubia tan ida.

– O sea que ya no trabajaras con nosotras – más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

– Solo será un tiempo, Alex. En lo que encuentran un nuevo compañero para él y se adapta nuevamente en la agencia.

La morena no pudo evitar sentirse triste por Sam, además se compadecía por ella porque trabajaría con el hombre que más de una vez intento exterminarlas.

– ¡Ay, Sam! ¿Qué haremos sin ti? – Clover volvió a la realidad y comenzó a chillar abrazando fuertemente a su pelirroja amiga.

– Tranquilas, ustedes pueden arreglárselas sin mí.

– Solo prométenos que te cuidaras de él, no sabemos si en verdad ha cambiado o siga siendo el mismo de siempre.

– Él ha cambiado, ténganlo por seguro – la pelirroja les guiñó un ojo, abrazando a las dos porque en verdad extrañaría estar con sus inseparables amigas.

El escándalo de muchas féminas llamó la atención de las tres. Gritaban, suspiraban, se desmayaban ante el hombre que ingresaba como si nada en el campus. Tan seguro de sí mismo, con un aire demasiado seductor.

-¿Ya viste al nuevo profesor de la facultad de ingeniería? ¡Es guapísimo!

Alex y Clover agudizaron sus oídos al escuchar la palabra guapísimo y Sam ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, negó con la cabeza divertida ya que sus amigas no tenían ni idea que aquel nuevo profesor era ni más ni menos que Tim Scam.

Ni tardas ni perezosas las entusiastas chicas se dirigieron a donde la multitud se reunía seguida de una desanimada Sam. No sabía porque pero le sacaba de onda la excesiva atención que recibía en esos momentos el ex criminal, también escuchaba a la mayoría de las mujeres cuchichear sobre él, sobre todo por lo joven y bien parecido que era.

Cuando llegaron a donde el grupo, pudo constatar que no estaban para nada lejos de la realidad, sobre todo cuando lo vio y quedó sin habla. Clover y Alex igualmente quedaron sin habla y sorprendidas al saber la identidad del guapísimo profesor para enseguida hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero Sam no podía evitar apartar la mirada de aquel hombre quien vestía de una manera formal pero a la vez sexy y debía admitir que se veía muy apuesto y le gustaba... su corazón paró en seco al pensar de esa manera teniendo en cuenta que tenía novio.

Cuando Tim se dispuso a seguir al rector para hablar en privado y con más calma, su mirada se enfocó en la multitud de mujeres jóvenes que lo comían con la mirada y a unos cuantos muchachos que andaban de curiosos observándolo con envidia. Y fue ahí que la vio, a esa chica pelirroja que últimamente ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, se le notaba distraída, le sonrió y se congratuló al verla sonrojarse, pensar que trabajaría con ella le alegraba el corazón, y es que, para él ya no había dudas, por mucho que intentó sacarla de su mente fue en vano. Estaba enamorado y más que dispuesto a conquistarla a toda costa, no cedería por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera el hecho de que ella estuviese con otro en ese momento, sino dejaría de llamarse Tim Scam.

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**Hola, hola, disculpen la tardanza pero la inspiración anda corta. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Cresenta, Musin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar está historia, me alegra porque a pesar del idioma siguen al pie del cañón :')**


End file.
